


Landslide

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "I took my love, I took it downClimbed a mountain and I turned aroundAnd I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills'Til the landslide brought it downOh, mirror in the skyWhat is love?Can the child within my heart rise above?Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?Can I handle the seasons of my life?Well, I've been afraid of changin''Cause I've built my life around youBut time makes you bolderEven children get olderAnd I'm getting older, too..."-"Landslide," Stevie Nicks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just more fluffy boys and Rosie, post TFP...I'm going to try to do at least one song fic a day for the month of February, if you have a song you'd like me to tackle, please post in the comments, and I will do my utmost to honour your requests.

"Look, Rosie!" Sherlock pointed to the snow that was falling out their window. "Snow, Rosie!"

John laughed as Rosie raised an eyebrow at Sherlock and snuggled closer to his shoulder. "She's not even a year and a half yet. Give her some time, love." He wrapped them both up in his arms and sighed as Sherlock leaned into him. Sherlock had given Rosie her bath this morning, and his still slightly damp curls smelled of the bubbles that he insisted were Rosie's favourite. John had to smile; as much as Sherlock loathed shopping with every beat of his stubborn loving heart, he had bought every bubble bath and baby body wash and tested each one thoroughly until he had found the right one.

He wondered again, not for the first or twentieth time, how it was that they finally got to this place; Sherlock was healthy, as healthy as John had ever known him to be; Rosie was growing like a weed and happy; John had never thought of having kids; to have a bubbly, chatty, laughing child was not something he expected. As for himself, he finally had let go of all the reasons he couldn't be content. He had long ago made peace with Mary and finally forgiven Sherlock, for what, exactly? He recently had come to the conclusion that it was Sherlock's love for John that made him sacrifice himself over and over, at a time when John couldn't find a way to love himself. He didn't understand until he was seconds away from being too late to save the only person he had ever loved.

"You made it in time, John." Sherlock whispered against his neck, the vibrations shut down his overly thinky thoughts.

"But -"

"All that matters is what we have now." Sherlock kissed his cheek, then turned his attention back to the cityscape below them; London dusted in white, like powdered sugar. One day, Rosie and Sherlock would be out in it, building snowpeople, making snow angels, and having snowball wars with the neighborhood kids; but for now, what they had was all he needed, all he wanted.

"Hot chocolate?" John suggested quietly into Sherlock's hair.

"Whipped cream and marshmallows?"

John rolled his eyes, but muttered, "Yes, whipped cream and marshmallows."

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you, too."


End file.
